


Smile

by fringeperson



Series: Fandom Challenge [42]
Category: Ou Dorobou Jing | King of Bandits Jing
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, I will not disavow old fic just because it's old and I'm a better writer now, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson
Summary: Stirring in his sleep to smile...~Originally posted in '10
Series: Fandom Challenge [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007184
Kudos: 1





	Smile

Kir watched Jing as the boy slept. He had been very tight-lipped about what happened when he snuck into the palace to steal the Vintage Smile, but he always got this content look on his face whenever the bird brought it up. Kir was determined to get to the bottom of that look, even if he had to wear the Vintage Smile himself to get his partner to talk to him.

It turned out that Kir didn't have to devalue their treasure by wearing it, he just had to sleep badly one night and stay up, listening to Jing mumbling in his sleep.

"Stir..." the youth moaned softly, and Kir grinned to himself as he watched Jing's body jolt once. "Stir..." he sighed, rolling over and wrapping his arms around the cushion that had been under Kir a moment ago, and throwing his leg over where it might have been had the small cushion been as large as the diminutive yet powerful beauty that was Princess Stir.


End file.
